An electric vehicle battery (EVB) or a traction battery is commonly used to power an electrical vehicle. These known EVB batteries are made up of a few hundred to a thousand individual cells, such that a single EVB battery may have several hundred volts. The currents supplied by the EVB battery can be several hundred amps.
In order to avoid the dangers of an electric shock from the EVB battery during an accident, so called pre-crash sensors (i.e. sensors that detect compression of the crumple zone of the vehicle before the body of the vehicle itself is deformed) disconnect the EVB battery from the electrical system in the event of a collision.
In this regard, however, it is necessary to guarantee disconnection of the EVB battery from the electrical system no matter the type of collision. As a result, it is important that contactors not malfunction in the event of thermal or mechanical shock.
The United Nations Economic Commission for Europe (UNECE) describes in ECER 100, inter alia, the regulations to be complied with regarding a single mechanical shock.
The required shock resistance of 28 G can be achieved with conventional solenoid plunger systems only when the contactor is in the closed position. A shock towards the closed position results in the contactor switching to the open position. Known solutions to this problem use two contactors, which are orientated perpendicularly to one another and connected in series, so that at least one contactor ensures a safe disconnection of the EVB battery from the electrical system.
There is a need to create a power contactor that performs the required shock resistance in any spatial direction.